Alice in Middle Earth: The Return of the King
by The Drunk Pixie
Summary: 3/3. Alice races for Osgiliath in an effort to save Frodo. The Battle for Middle Earth looms dangerously overhead, waiting to see what lives it will claim in this last chance for freedom and survival. Rated for mature themes, and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own Alice.**

* * *

><p>Alice sits, stiff and sore, by the warming blaze of the fire. Faramir sits on her left, quietly smoking a pipe. He's not the same man as his brother, but in some ways, he's a better man. Alice glances at him out of the corner of her eye. He could let go of the Ring when Boromir couldn't. Of course, Boromir spent a much greater time in the presence of the evil thing than Faramir. Her heart burns at the memory, and then yearns again for the comforting presence of Legolas.<p>

She has changed. Changed in more ways than she even realizes. Gandalf noticed. She has not only become faster, stronger, and more agile, but she's also become wiser. In some ways, she's older now than she was back when she arrived that fateful night in Bree. She has seen, and learned battle. She has learned war. She has watched men die in front of her eyes, some of them she knew personally. When she goes to sleep at night, their screams echo in her dreams, dead, hollow screams that make her scratch and claw at the very fabric of her mind to escape. She has not known true peace for what feels like a lifetime. Fight and kill all day, suffer the consequences all night. It makes her want to gouge her own eyes out.

A shudder wracks her body as the dead screams sound, and Faramir, blessed Faramir, distracts her by handing her his cloak, thinking that she's cold. She notices, however, that he would be cold without it, so she scouts in so their hips and thighs are touching, and then wraps it around them both. He glances at her, and chuckles a bit. She surprises him by leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I miss Boromir." She says quietly, and he sighs.

"I do, too." There's a long, hanging pause. "I'm going to do some scouting." He looks down her with a small smile, "Be here when I get back?" She laughs a bit.

"Hun, where else do I have to go?" He laughs too, and shrugs in response. He tells her he'll be back, and stalks off quietly… or, at least, quietly for him. She hears him as he moves through the ruined buildings.

"It's been very quiet across the river." He comments, some distance away, to another soldier.

"The Orcs are lying low. The garrison may have moved out. We've sent scouts to Cair Andros. If the Orcs attack from the North, we'll have some warning." There's a long, tense moment, and Alice could almost swear she could hear the paddling of oars on the river… then again, maybe it's just Nahar – who's been brought inside the city to join them – breathing loudly. Then, a distinctive clatter of armor hitting the ground sounds out quietly, and Alice sits up straight, Ringil immediately drawn.

"They're not coming from the North!" Faramir cries, "To the river, quick, quick!"

Alice stands and races for the shore of the river, arriving at the same time as the other soldiers. Faramir grabs her by the cloak – his cloak, ironically enough – and pulls her behind a pillar with him. She gives him a curious gaze, but he shushes her softly. She immediately understands, and tries to hold as still as possible, and fight off all thoughts about how incredibly, awkwardly close her and Faramir are.

The Orcs disembark from their boats, and the Men of Osgiliath jump out from behind their pillars, Alice among them, swords high and swinging. It doesn't take a genius to realize how badly outnumbered they are, but they fight on, regardless. Alice catches herself wishing for Aragorn again, with his uncanny luck and brilliant mind, wishing that he could give them the guidance he gave at Helm's Deep. She shoves the thoughts aside as she strikes down an Orc, now is not the time for such wistful thinking.

_Later…_

Alice and Faramir run through an archway, her trying to save his hide as best as possible. Suddenly, someone from the side shouts his name, and they both duck out of the way. Archers fell the many Orcs are running after them.

"We cannot hold them. The city is lost." The soldier who called Faramir tells him, and Alice distantly recalls his name being Madril.

"Tell the men to break cover. We ride for Minas Tirith." The ranger orders, when a loud screech pierces the air.

"Nazgûl!" One of the men screams as the dreaded thing flies overhead.

"Take cover!" Faramir and Alice shout, "Nazgûl! Fall back, fall back to Minas Tirith!" They begin telling all the men, not noticing how Madril gets injured. "Fall back! Retreat! Retreat! Run for your lives!"

They escape Osgiliath. Alice whistles loudly, and Nahar whines somewhere within the city. He comes charging out a minute later, completely unscathed. As he rushes past her, she sticks out her hand, grabs his neck, and flips herself up onto his back in one smooth movement.

"Faramir!" She shouts up ahead, and the ranger turns to look at her. Seeing her upon the horse, he stops and holds up an arm. She reaches down, grabs his arm and helps fling him up onto the great beast's back. "Noro lim, Nahar, noro lim!" She tells the horse, encouraging him along as he charges past the men. Faramir clings to her middle, putting his head on her back and squeezing his eyes shut. "What's the matter, Faramir? Don't like horses?" She asks him, and feels him shake his head against her back. She laughs. "Wait, I see something!"

"What is it?" He asks without looking up. She gasps.

"GANDALF!" She screams, pointing ahead at her friend. Faramir sits straight up, and looks past her shoulder. "GANDALF!" She screams again, still pointing.

"What, where? I don't see him!" The future Steward says.

"He just left Minas Tirith. Give him a minute, you'll see him." She smirks at her friend, "There are advantages to being half-Elvish." A moment later, she hears his gasp, spotting the White Wizard. "Told you so." He rolls his eyes as the soldiers pick up the yelling and pointing. Alice pulls the hood on the cloak up.

"It's Mithrandir! The White Rider!"

Gandalf gallops towards the stricken men as the Nazgûl continue to harass and harry them. The wizard sends forth a bright light from his staff which drives off the Ringwraith. He joins the soldiers and they all gallop back to Minas Tirith together. The massive gates crank open, much to Alice's sensitive ears' displeasure.

"Mithrandir!" Faramir calls, and Gandalf turns to face him and Alice. "They broke through our defenses. They've taken the bridge and the West bank. Battalions of Orcs are crossing the river." A nearby soldier rants about how Lord Denethor predicted this, and Gandalf is quick to admonish him.

"Foreseen and done nothing!" Faramir sees Pippin sitting in front of Gandalf on Shadowfax's back quietly, and stares at him with curiosity. "Faramir?" The ranger looks up, "This is not the first Halfling to cross your path."

"No." He says, shaking his head.

"You've seen Frodo and Sam?" Pippin asks hopefully, and Faramir nods.

"Where? When?" Gandalf immediately questions.

"In Ithilien. Not two days ago. Gandalf, they're taking the road to Morgul vale." The wizard's expression immediately turns to one of horror, and Alice almost feels like throwing up just from that one face. She swallows back the bile. She doesn't have to know what it is in Morgul vale that makes Gandalf have that expression, it alone tells her that she did something incredibly foolish in letting Frodo and Sam go.

"And then the pass of Cirith Ungol." Faramir nods.

"What does that mean?" Pippin asks hurriedly, "What's wrong?" He looks up at Gandalf.

"Faramir tell me everything. Tell me all you know." He gets an uncertain look.

"Well, my companion, Alice Half-Elf of Rivendell, could probably tell you more." Alice pulls down her hood at that moment, and Pippin gasps.

"Alice!" He cries, a big grin across his face.

"Hullo, Pippin." She says after his manner, but the White Wizard has no time for such pleasantries.

"Alice? What happened?" She shakes her head.

"Gollum happened. He's acting as Frodo and Sam's guide. I fear for them, Gandalf, for even in my home have I never met a creature as strange and foul as that one." She rubs a hand over her face. "I could tell, Gandalf. Frodo pities him, just as Bilbo did, but for a different reason entirely. He fears he may, one day, become like him." Gandalf nods sadly, and Faramir quietly excuses himself, saying he must go see his father.

"Where did you get that big horse?" Pippin asks, staring at Nahar, and she laughs as Gandalf answers for her.

"He is a horse of old, belonging to one of the Valar. He is a great a mighty steed." Nahar tosses his head happily at the complement. "Belonging to Oromë, Lord of Forests." Alice rolls her eyes.

"Why a Lord of Forests needs the biggest horse ever born is beyond me." Nahar doesn't respond. "His name is Nahar, by the way. Nahar, meet Pippin."

"Hullo." The Hobbit says carefully, and Nahar tosses his head again.

"Oh, and the best part? He can understand what we're saying." She tells him, totally dead serious. Pippin's eyes widen considerably.

_Later…_

Alice leans against a tall, stone pillar silently. She's been there for the better part of twenty minutes, simply thinking. Pippin came in a moment ago, but didn't notice her presence. He, instead, sits on a bench, mumbling to himself. She noticed his new garb, and how his feet dangle over the edge of his seat.

"What were you thinking Peregrin Took? What service can a Hobbit offer such a great lord of men?" He says to himself as Faramir approaches through a nearby door.

"It was well done. A generous deed should not be checked with cold counsel." She grins as Pippin suddenly jumps up. The ranger approaches him. "You are to join the tower guard." He observes.

"I didn't think they would find any livery that would fit me." Pippin tells him.

"It once belonged to a young boy of the city. A very foolish one who wasted many hours slaying dragons instead of attending his studies." Alice grins, imagining Faramir as a young boy with a wooden sword, pretending to slay a dragon.

"This was yours?" The Halfling asks, obviously getting the same mental image.

"Yes, it was mine. My father had it made for me." Faramir tells him honestly, and he adjusts the shorter one's tunic.

"Well, I'm taller than you were then. Though, I'm not likely to grow anymore, except sideways." Both men laugh.

"It never fitted me either. Boromir was always the soldier." His smile drops off his face. "They were so alike he and my father. Proud, stubborn even, but strong."

"I think you have strength of a different kind. And one day your father will see it." Alice smiles with pride. Pippin of the Shire wouldn't have ever thought to say something quite as mature as that.

_The next day…_

Alice and Gandalf push their way through the mass of crowds, trying to reach the soldiers as they walk down the center path of Minas Tirith. Everyone knows they're going to retake the overrun city of Osgiliath on Lord Denethor's orders. Faramir leads them. The people are upset to see them go, and throw flowers beneath the hooves of the horses.

"Faramir! Faramir!" Alice and Gandalf shout, "Your father's will has turned to madness," The Wizard tells him, "Do not throw your life away so rashly!"

"Where does my allegiance lie if not here?" The ranger tells him. "This is the city of the men of Númenor. I will gladly give my life to defend her beauty, her memory, her wisdom." They stand, struck dumb by Faramir's words, and they watch him leave.

"Your father loves you, Faramir." Gandalf says to himself, "He will remember it before the end."

_A little while later…_

"Can you sing, Master Hobbit?" Denethor asks. Alice stands quietly near Pippin, who struggles to respond. She doesn't have to be there necessarily, but was asked to keep an eye on the Steward by Gandalf, seeing as the Hobbit has important duties to fulfill now.

"Well, yes. At least well enough for my own people. But we have no songs for great halls and evil times."

"And why should your songs be unfit for my halls?" The Steward asks dryly. There's an awkward pause. "Come, sing me a song." Pippin thinks for a moment, and when he sings, it's a familiar tune to Alice.

"_Home is behind,_

_The world ahead,_

_And there are many paths to tread,_

_Through shadow,_

_To the edge of night._

_Until the stars are alight._

_Mist and shadow,_

_Cloud and shade,_

_All shall fade._

_All shall… fade."_

Pippins voice falters, and he breaks down into tears after casting a glance at the Steward who eats his tomatoes. Alice pats his shoulder. Denethor glances up at her.

"What about you, Lady of Rivendell? Sing me a song." He says in a half-demanding tone. She puts aside her trying to recall why Pippin's song was familiar to think of a song. Finally, one comes to mind.

"_Playground school bell rings again,_

_Rain clouds come to play, again_

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to,_

_Hello..._

_If I smile and don't believe,_

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream,_

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken,_

_Hello, I'm the lie, living for you so you can hide,_

_Don´t cry..._

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping,_

_Hello, I'm still here,_

_All that's left of yesterday…"_

She blinks away the tears as Pippin sobs. Denethor doesn't seem to have noticed she's sang at all. She turns away, and lets the tears fall silently, mourning the loss of her new friend.

* * *

><p><strong>The beginning... of the end.<strong>

**Song credits: "The Edge of Night" by Billy Boyd, "Hello" by Evanescence.**

_Next time, on Alice in Middle Earth: The Return of the King_

_And so begins the final adventure, the last chapter, the end of our journey. What will happen to Faramir? Where are Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas? Will Alice get a chance to fight in the Battle of Pelennor Fields, or will she be asked to stay behind? Stay tuned!_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'mmmm bbbbaaaaaccccckkkk! LOL.**

**Since I've been getting some criticism on the last chapter of TTT, I'm just going to say right now that I was trying to base some of their culture off the old Spanish culture, since they seem to be similar to me. And, this has been a very musical story, so it gave me a chance to experiment with the idea that some songs are older than we actually think. Kind of like a "Moulin Rouge!" or "A Knight's Tale" kind of deal. If that rubs you the wrong way, then I'm sorry, but that's the way I'm writing this story.**

**Disclaimer: I own only Alice.**

* * *

><p>Minas Tirith is dark. Catapults launch balls of fire over the walls. The Orcs outside the gates bombard the large wooden doors with their massive battering ram. The gates shudder with the impact. Gandalf is nowhere to be found. Alice walks in silence in a procession of mourners for the loss of Faramir. She's not certain if Faramir is actually dead or not, but she's still doing her duty, watching Denethor closely. The Steward doesn't actually know that she's there, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him.<p>

"I am steward of the house of Anárion. Thus have I walked, and thus now I will sleep." Pippin rushes to them from the high parapet, and stares at them in astonishment. "Gondor is lost. There is no hope for men." Alice notices a single white bloom on the dead tree. "Why do the fools fly? Better to die sooner than late. For die we must." She can't tell if the Steward is talking to the Hobbit or to himself from where she stands. They pass on to the Tombs bearing Faramir with them. Pippin follows on a little behind watching where they go. Denethor opens the doors to the Tomb and walks in with the procession following him. "No tomb for Denethor and Faramir. No long slow sleep of death embalmed. We shall burn like the heathen Kings of old." He turns to the followers, "Bring wood and oil."

_A half hour later…_

Alice and Pippin stand quietly behind a pillar, watching the goings on. The soldiers lay Faramir on a bed of sticks and pile wood up around him. Pippin moves closer, and Alice walks behind him.

"The house of his spirit crumbles." Denethor says to himself as he holds Faramir's head, "His is burning. Already burning."

"He's not dead. HE'S NOT DEAD!" He shouts and starts pulling the wood away. Alice moves in to help. "NO! NO! He's not dead." Denethor grabs them both and pulls them away from the pyre, Alice going more willingly than she probably should.

"Farewell Peregrin son of Paladin, and Alice daughter of Elrond."

"NO! NO!" Pippin screams.

"I release you from my service." He throws them out of the door. "Go now and die and what way seems best to you." Alice spins on her heel to look at a desperate Pippin.

"Pip! Go find Gandalf right away! Only he can stop this madness! I'll do what I can from here." Pippin nods, and runs away. Alice tries to force the doors open, but they're locked tight. She resorts to kicking at them, but they still won't budge. When Gandalf and Pippin return a little bit later, she's exhausted from the effort but has yet to give up. With one kick from the mighty legs of Shadowfax, the doors burst open, and Alice complains under her breath.

"Stay this madness!" Gandalf cries as Denethor turns to look at him. The Steward is standing above his son on the pyre, covered in oil with a torch in his hand.

"You may triumph in the field of battle for a day, but against the power that has risen in the east, there is no victory!"

He drops the torch on the timbers, which catch alight instantly. Gandalf grabs a spear off a guard at the door and gallops up to the pyre. He knocks Denethor off the lit pile to the floor. Pippin jumps from the back of Shadowfax onto the top of the pyre, and struggles to get Faramir off the burning wood. Alice rushes up, lifts the ranger onto her back, and lowers him gently to the ground. Pippin jumps off the wood, and quickly uses his hands to douse the flames. Alice sees Denethor leap up out of the corner of her eye.

"Nooo! You will not take my son from me!" He runs forward and Alice struggles with him, trying to keep the madman away from her friends. Shadowfax raises his strong legs once more, and this time kicks Denethor back onto the pyre. "Faramir!" He cries, and his son opens his eyes, and turns to look at him. At that moment, the Steward catches fire, jumps off the pyre and runs up the corridor.

From there, he runs all the way along the forecourt and falls from the end of the parapet, nothing more than a ball of flames.

"So passes Denethor, son of Ecthelion."

_Later…_

Over the city of Minas Tirith the Witch King flies on his fell beast whilst a Troll attacks the locked door with his mace. On the other side of the door Gondor soldiers stand in readiness. Pippin, Alice, and Gandalf sit at one side together. Pippin looks at Gandalf.

"I didn't think it would end this way." The Hobbit admits.

"End?" Gandalf asks, "No, the journey doesn't end here. Death is just another path, one that we all must take." Alice grins at Pippin's intense expression as he listens. "The grey rain curtain of this world rolls back and all turns to silvered glass. And then you see it."

"What, Gandalf? See what?" He asks.

"White shores and beyond, a far green country under a swift sunrise." He smiles at the Hobbit.

"Well," Pippin smiles back, "that's not so bad." Alice chuckles.

"No. No, it isn't." The Wizard allows, and when the doors shudder again with the sound of being beaten against, he nods encouragingly at the Halfling. Pippin closes his eyes, trying to muster his resolve. Alice's expression turns pained, and Gandalf notices. "What is it, Alice?" She looks up at him, and tries to not let the tears fall.

"When I saw Sam and Frodo last… I heard part of their conversation. Sam was telling Frodo that… that the heroes in all the old stories all had something to hold onto, to keep up hope and not turn back." She looks away, "Pippin has the Shire. You have your friends. Faramir, even, has Minas Tirith…. What do I have? Nothing. Nothing but the will to survive. Nothing but the hope that maybe this will all count for something in the end." She wipes away one stray tear. "I don't even know what I'm doing here, fighting for a country that I had never seen before a few days ago. Risking my life for people I'll probably never even meet. Has everything I've done been out of sheer obligation? Out of some, warped, twisted sense of duty to fight simply because I can and I'm good at it? Because I didn't want to have the destruction of an entire world, or even more recently, an entire country weighing on my conscious?" Pippin looks up at her with a resolved expression.

"You fight for everything that is good in this world, Alice. Because you are good." The Hobbit tells her, and Gandalf also adds in his two cents.

"You come from a terrible past, Alice, filled with evil and corruption. And yet, you withstood it all. You fight for these strangers, not out of obligation, but because they cannot fight for themselves. You know in your heart that it is the right thing to do. You're one of the best people I've ever met; your heart is so pure that no corruption can dare to stand before it. That is why you fight. You are the light that shines where night is blind." He smiles, "And that is an encouraging thought." She chuckles, and nods.

"Thank you… thank you both."

_Elsewhere…_

The Anduin. A fleet of ships float quietly up to the shore. There, Orcs wait, expecting their arrival. One pushes through the crowd towards the fleet.

"Late as usual, pirate scum. There's knifework here needs doing. Come on you sea rats, get off your ships." Instead of the Corsairs they're expecting, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli jump off the main ship, and being to rush the startled Orcs.

"There's plenty for both of us, may the best Dwarf win!" Gimli tells his Elvish friend. At that moment, an army of the dead materializes behind them, and overrun the foul servants of Sauron, slaughtering them all.

_Meanwhile…_

Éowyn looks up at the tall figure which towers over her. The Witch King grabs her by the throat and lifts her off the ground.

"You fool! No man can kill me. Die now!"

At that moment, Merry, who has crawled around behind the Witch King, stabs the evil being in the back of his knee, crippling him and forcing him to fall. Merry falls back in pain, holding his arm. Éowyn removes her helmet.

"I am no man!"

She stabs the Witch King in the space in his helmet with a yell, and then pulls her sword right back out. The creature roars, and then begins to scream in pain as his armor violently crumples away into nothing.

_Just outside Minas Tirith…_

"Legolas!" Aragorn calls, and the Elf prince looks up to search for his friend. The ranger indicates towards the massive Mûmakil lumbering towards them.

Legolas rushes the beast, jumping up onto its tusk, swinging onto its fore and then back leg in a single swift movement. He climbs the arrows that protrude from the Oliphant's hide and gains access to the top of the animal. He shoots his own arrows at the occupants who try to stop him.

"Thirty-three, thirty-four…"

The Haradrim attempt to fight back, but Legolas is too fast, and quickly drops them off the Oliphant. He grabs a rope, swings down to the Mûmakil's side, slashes twice at the straps so that the very large saddle-tent-type construction slides off effortlessly. Everyone inside it are quickly thrown to the ground, as Legolas is quickly flung back on top of the animal, standing alone. He moves to the head of the beast, shooting three arrows down directly into it's brain. As it falls to the ground, moaning in momentary pain, he slides gracefully down one of it's trunks, landing on his feet without effort. Gimli stands before him.

"That still only counts as one!" Far behind them, the Dead Army has reached Minas Tirith, and sweeps through the street, startling Alice as they kill and maim every Orc they can find.

_Later, amongst the dead of Pelennor Fields…_

Alice and Pippin quietly look over the fields, finally having been released from Minas Tirith and allowed to search for Merry. She desperately wanted to go search for Legolas, but Pippin had asked her to come out and look with him, and she could tell he was afraid of what he might find. She agreed.

"I don't see him, Pip… but I'm looking for someone standing, he might still be unconscious…" She says the last part hurriedly at Pippin's frightened look. Someone suddenly shifts, standing up at the sound of her voice.

"Alice!" She turns, and sees Aragorn staring at her. She runs over to him, and they hug for a long moment, relieved to see each other.

"Merry!" She hears, and figures Pippin just found his cousin. She pulls away from the ranger, and searches his eyes, asking an unspoken question. He smiles.

"He's just left, went to Minas Tirith to go search for you." She lets out a breath of relief she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "He's fine, Alice. Been missing you terribly, but he's perfectly fine." She nods.

"Thank you, Aragorn." It's at that moment she notices that Éomer, who seems to have aged years in the week she hadn't seen him, is clutching Éowyn close to himself, screaming with tears streaming down his cheeks. She quickly goes to the side of the shieldmaiden, and presses her fingers to the woman's neck, finding her pulse. "She's alive, Éomer, but barely. Take her to the House of Healing immediately." She sees the hope suddenly spark in his eyes as he lifts his sister up and runs to the city.

_That night…_

"Pippin!" Alice calls, and her Hobbit friend comes running over. "I see him! Over there!" The two race to where she's pointing. He's half concealed beneath a dead Orc, and looking worse for the wear, but he's alive. Alice rolls the Orc off him, and Pippin holds him in his arms.

"Merry! Merry, it's me." She notices the blood on the corner of his mouth as he opens his eyes slowly. "It's Pippin." The younger Hobbit begins to cry.

"I knew you'd find me." Merry says weakly, smiling.

"Yes." Pippin answers.

"Are you going to leave me?"

"No, Merry, I'm going to look after you." He picks up his cousin's cloak and covers him with it. Alice gets her arms underneath the small Hobbit.

"Come on, Merry, you're going to live if I have anything to say about it." She hoists him up, holding him like a bride, and races back to Minas Tirith with the grace of an Elf. Pippin manages to keep up.

_The next morning…_

Alice tries to adjust her corset for the thousandth time as she enters the Great Hall of Minas Tirith. She still hasn't seen Legolas or even Gimli since the battle, and prays quietly that at least one, if not both, are going to be here. Her eyes sweep the Hall. Aragorn and Éomer catch her gaze first, standing out the most against the white halls. Next is Gimli, who sits in a large chair, smoking his pipe. He's the first to see her, and grins broadly. Gandalf stands close-by, and also catches her glance. She doesn't see Legolas. Her heart falls to her shoes.

"Laddie, your woman is here." As fast as a heartbeat, Legolas spins around the pillar he had been leaning against, depressed since he hadn't been able to find Alice thus far.

His breath catches in his throat at the sight of her. She wears a satin red dress. It's beaded straps connect and reach around the back of her neck, hugging her close. The rumpled skirt begins and the beads end at her waist. The last foot or so simply falls straight to the ground, instead of being rumpled and protruding out from her like the rest is. She wears a red ribbon around her wrist, and her hair is pulled up behind her head into a short pony-tail.

"Legolas…" She whispers, and that word alone breaks the tension that had suddenly filled them both. They run at each other, gracefully of course, at top speed. He takes her up in his arms, spinning them around and simply hugging her just as her dress does, hoping that he'll never have to let go. There's a brief moment of silence.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight," Gandalf finally says, directing this statement more at Aragorn than anyone else as he paces across the hall, "The darkness is deepening."

"If Sauron had the Ring, we would know it." The ranger points out.

"It's only a matter of time." The wizard responds, "He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping."

"Let him stay there!" Gimli shouts, "Let him rot! Why should we care?"

"Because 10,000 Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom." This shuts up the Dwarf quickly, who leans back to ponder Gandalf's words. "I've sent him to his death." Alice immediately looks to Aragorn, a thought passing their minds at the exact same moment.

"No," He says after tearing his gaze away from the foreign woman back to Gandalf, "There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

"How?" Gimli asks.

"Draw out Sauron's armies." Alice says, walking forward to Aragorn slowly and smiling. Everyone looks at her. "Empty his lands." The ranger nods once.

"Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate." The Dwarf, for the first time since Alice has known him, chokes on his pipe. She rolls her eyes.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms."

"Not for ourselves. But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves." Aragorn counters.

"A diversion." Legolas supplies.

"Certainty of death. Little chance of success. What are we waiting for?" It dawns on Alice that it took **this** long for these people to come up with this idea, when they could have done this like, months ago? The distance across Middle Earth is probably just a hop, skip, and a jump for the Eagles. She rolls her eyes again. _"Stupid men."_

"Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait."

"Oh," Aragorn again counters, "I think he will."

* * *

><p><strong>Luna - Thank you, and thanks for all the stuff you submitted to me. =D<strong>

**The Moving Crossbow - Haha, that's alright! Thank you for your compliments, and thank you for reviewing! =D**

**Gwilwillith - Yup, yup! Thank you! =)**

**blackrosewitch1996 - It's all in the works ;) Thank you for reviewing! =D**

_Next time, on Alice in Middle Earth: Return of the King_

**_*The TV short-circuits, and goes black...*_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, two updates so close together? It's a miracle!... Or just Labor Day weekend. XD Thank goodness for the holidays, lol.**

**This is the second-to-last official chapter, by the way. It has been a joy and a thrill writing this story for you guys, the reviews are so deeply appreciated. Also, big shout out to Velvet Nights and Satin Skies for putting 'Alice' in her Community, known as "The Best Self-Insert Stories". Go check it out. Seriously. Like, right now. Well, not right now, read this chapter first. LOL! XD**

**Please go check out my profile for a few updates I put up. =D**

**Disclaimer: I own only Alice. Luna is property of LUNA GURLZ, and Arianeth is property of Sophia Gray. Everything else belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson, the brilliant minds that made this epic journey possible.**

* * *

><p>Alice stands coolly outside the hall, leaning against one of the wooden doors silently. She hears a shatter from inside, and draws her sword. Her ears perk up, listening intently for anymore sounds. She hears footsteps, and then the door next to her opens loudly. Aragorn emerges, looking troubled and slightly fearful. She grabs his arm, steadying him. His eyes meet hers, and they gaze at each other for a long moment. He takes a breath, and then nods, showing he's fine. She releases him, but still holds Ringil at the ready. He smiles, seeing it, and then shakes his head. She quirks a wordless eyebrow, asking if he's sure, and he nods again. He shuts the door.<p>

"Alice…" She listens attentively, and he sighs. "I'm going to go give the order to march on Mordor tomorrow. These are not your lands. These are not your people. You don't have to go if you do not wish to. Whatever supplies you have want or need of will be made available to you, should you wish to depart from us, for your own sake, and no one will think lesser of you for it."

"Hey," she says quietly, lightly pressing a fist into his lower jaw, "I've seen ya'll through this far, haven't I? I'm not about to turn back now." He raises an eyebrow.

"Are you certain in your decision?" She shrugs.

"Where else do I have to go?" She smiles, "My place, Aragorn, is here. Beside you, Legolas, and all the Free People of Middle Earth." Her smile transforms into a smirk, "You couldn't stop me if you tried." He chuckles, and wraps an arm around her shoulder, leading her away from the dismal hall.

_Later…_

Alice quietly enters the House of Healing. There, quietly attending to Merry, is Luna. Next to her is Arianeth, who's trying to shoo off Pippin. She smiles at the two young women who have both become her only real female companions since she left Arwen, and then later, Sitria and Eletha so many months ago.

Luna is the closest thing to a black person Alice has seen since arriving in Middle Earth. Her best guess is that the 24-year-old isn't entirely Gondorian, but maybe half Haradrim, or some other race, seeing as she has an odd mocha complexion. She's thin, but not frighteningly so, and has wavy black hair. Her chocolate eyes are a comfort to Alice, reminding her strongly of her mother, who also had dark eyes. She wears the traditional grayish-black dress of the Healers, with a white apron over it, and her hands, forearms, and most of the apron are drenched in the red blood of the soldiers who'd been in that morning. She's a caring woman, who's as serious about healing as Aragorn is about being sneaky sometimes… of course, no one is as serious as Aragorn, in Alice's personal opinion.

Luna's more relaxed now than she was that morning. The just-a-bit older woman had confessed to Alice that she has seven older brothers who had all been drafted into the army a week prior. They had all been in the battle the last day or so. Thankfully, even though two of them had been in critical condition, they had all managed to pull through and check in with Luna, letting her know they were all okay, relieving her of a great deal of stress she'd had.

Ari, however, wasn't in better spirits. Although her husband – Locien, a Citadel Guard – had also come through unscathed, their house had been in the lower parts of Minas Tirith, and as such, had been destroyed by the Orcs. She tries to hide her despair, and mostly succeeds, fooling the Hobbits, Alice can read people better. The self-proclaimed half-Elf sees the pain she's in, and knows that if she tries to console the older woman about it, she would make a sarcastic joke and rush off to 'go do something else'.

Alice, seeing also that Pippin is not going to be leaving anytime soon, whistles sharply, startling everyone.

"Pip, go get some rest."

"But I-"

"Now, Pippin."

Seeing the frightening look on her face, Pippin turns, waves once at Merry, and then quickly scurries out. Locien chuckles at this, and Ari thanks her quietly. Alice nods once, and Merry sits up a little to have a look at her.

"Hey, Alice." She smiles slightly, and then comes to sit by her Hobbit friend.

"Hey, Merry."

"How are you?" He asks drowsily, and she laughs a bit.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? However, for the sake of politeness, I'm fine. Exhausted and at my wit's end, but fine. How are you?" He shrugs painfully, and Luna quietly answers for him.

"His wrist and shoulder are sore from when he stabbed the Witch King. He's going to stay the night under observation in case if there are delayed effects we're not seeing yet. He'll be released in the morning before they march to war, and should be fit for duty." Alice nods.

"Thanks, Luna. For everything." The mocha woman nods once.

"Of course. Don't stay too late. Goodnight." Quietly grabbing her things, the Gondorian leaves, soon followed by Locien and Navi. Only Ari remains, having taken the nightshift. Alice takes Merry's hand, brings it up to her lips, and kisses the side of it softly. He grins.

"I'm proud of you, Merry. You were very, very brave. Stupid. But brave." He cracks open one dreary eye, still grinning.

"So were you and Pip." She rolls her eyes, and stands.

"Goodnight, Merry. Get some sleep, and don't give poor Miss Arianeth any trouble, y'hear?" He nods, the grin seemingly etched into his face. She gives his forehead a chaste kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Alice." Is the last thing she hears as she silently moves out of the House of Healers.

_The next morning…_

Alice rides on Oromë next to Legolas and Gimli, bearing the colors of Rivendell. Where Aragorn managed to produce the suit of armor from, she will never know. She glances over at the ranger. He wears the emblems of the White Tree and Seven Stars with a crown above them as he leads an army from Minas Tirith. Everyone, with the sole exclusions of Frodo and Sam, are here.

_A bit later…_

"Where are they?" Pippin wonders aloud as the army stares down the Black Gate of Mordor. Aragorn sends him a fast glance before riding forward. Alice, Legolas (with Gimli riding behind), Gandalf (with Pippin riding in front), Éomer (Merry rides with him, sitting behind), and Locien, having volunteered to be a Gondorian standard bearer, ride up close to the Gate with the King.

When they stop, a flash of light shoots across the back of Alice's eyes and swarms up into her brain, momentarily paining her. She can feel the Eye of Sauron searching for her as she hides behind a rock. Her body is caked with gore, grime, and earth. Exhaustion on a level she could never have before imagined fills her, as does a strong feeling of fear and dread. She can see nothing but the black rocks of Mount Doom, and can hear Sam whispering things from somewhere nearby. She wants to look for him, but does not dare to move. She can feel the cold metal of the One Ring against her chest, weighing down on her like a chunk of lead. She can hear its voice in her mind, whispering for her to just put it on, if only to ease the burden of carrying it.

"… _Alice?"_

"Alice?" Her eyes slam shut, and when she opens them, she's back on Oromë. She glances to her side to see Gimli staring at her in concern. "Ye alright, lassie?" She swallows, and just before she can answer, the Black Gate swings open slightly, distracting her. It is the infamous Lieutenant of Sauron, one of the few characters she remembers being told about in her world, seeing as how completely disgusting he is. He rides toward them.

"My master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome." Aragorn, Alice, and Legolas stare at him, aghast. "Is there any in this rout with the authority to treat with me?"

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed." Speaks Gandalf, "Tell your master this, the armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return."

"Aha! Old Greybeard! I have a token I was bidden to show thee." He holds up Frodo's Mithril shirt, and Alice knows it's a trick.

"Frodo!" The Mouth of Sauron throws it at Gandalf, before suddenly turning his gaze upon herself. He speaks as the White Wizard attempts to hush the Halflings.

"Alice of New Orleans." He says with an odd tone, and her eyes snap up to his. "You are known to my master." Her blood freezes inside her veins as he leans forward to leer at her. "You are more beautiful than the Orcs told us." Her blood is released of its fear, as his intentions towards her become clear.

"I take your words, tone, and stare to mean that you would wish to bed me, whether I would wish it or not." He doesn't respond, and she leans forward in her own saddle to give him a hateful stare, and spits out: "Good. Luck." He glares at her as a response, and then turns back to Gandalf.

"The Halfling was dear to thee, I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain? And he did, Gandalf, he did." The ugly creature taunts. Tears form in the wizard's eyes, and Aragorn moves forward on his horse. "And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a King than a broken Elvish blade." In a single, swift movement, Aragorn sweeps out his sword and beheads the Mouth of Sauron. It doesn't improve his looks.

"I guess that concludes negotiations." Gimli mutters.

"I do not believe it. I will not." A few minutes later, the Black Gate begins to swing open, revealing the whole of Sauron's armies. "Pull back! Pull back!" The former ranger orders and they all quickly retreat to their own army as the Orcs march on behind them. The soldiers look… uncertain. Aragorn notices it, too. "Hold your ground! Hold your ground!" He pulls out in front of the army, and rides back and forth, addressing the whole. "Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers." Alice notes how attentive they suddenly become, "I see it in your eyes, the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day! An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of men comes crashing down, but it is not this day! This day we fight!" She herself cannot help but to smirk confidently. "By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand! Men of the West!"

As one unit, the entire army unsheathes their weapons, and Alice can feel Ringil humming, thirsting for blood. The King's horse is wheeled about, and he faces the oncoming enemy. In less than an hour, the massive Orc army surrounds the puny Gondorians. Gimli grunts next to her.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with Elves." Alice shoots him a quick glance.

"What about side by side with friends?" Legolas asks, and looks down affectionately at their Dwarf friend. Gimli returns the smile, and flashes one at Alice too.

"Aye, I could do that."

Alice leans forward, and sees an odd look cross Elessar's face. She sneakily slides behind the frontline to go to her friend's side. Just as she reaches him, Gandalf holds up Frodo's shirt for him to see. He turns back over to look at Alice, whose presence he just noticed.

"For Frodo." He says just loud enough for her to hear. As he turns to rush the Orc army, she sends a quick glance at Merry and Pippin, who stand next to her.

All three scream at the top of their lungs, and, with swords raised, run towards their foes.

In the span of a breath, the rest of the army quickly breaks into a run, overtaking the three companions. The two crowds collide, and a fierce battle erupts.

_Later…_

Alice fights the Orcs toe-to-toe, and having surrendered her conscious to her instincts what feels like hours ago, isn't really aware of anything that's going on around her. At times, she feels a pinprick of pain, and uncaringly decides she's probably been injured. Nothing seems to really matter to her, though, except cutting down anything that moves. Namely, the large ugly things known as Orcs that surround her and her friends.

Her sword sings through the air, rejoicing in the spilt blood. Her body moves as fluidly as water, seeming to never break its steady, untiring rhythm. Her defense is impenetrable, her offence unstoppable. She seems to be a force of nature, simply killing all that which stands in her path, friend or foe. To top it all off, she seems to be completely at ease while doing it. As though she could do it all day and never tire. It frightens her enemies, and encourages her companions.

She's aware of some kind of shouting, and realizes that Pippin has noticed something in the air. She breaks rhythm for a moment, no, a heartbeat, to glance skyward. At that second, a fell beast is descending upon her, seeming ready to simply gobble her up, when a monstrous Eagle appears, and attacks it. She is unconcerned.

_Sometime after…_

Alice hears the call of the cave troll somewhere nearby. She turns, and realizes that Aragorn, whom she had been defending, has disappeared. She hurriedly glances about, trying to spot her friend. She sees him the same moment that Legolas does, both noting his desperate his situation. They both try to fight their way to him, when Alice stops.

A pain has punctured her mind. It is stronger than any other she has felt thus far. Suddenly, her body is swarmed by heat. Her body is back to being caked with grime and dirt. She's staring at her hand, which is now missing half a finger. It's bleeding profusely, and she gasps, cradling it. She cannot control her actions. She hears Gollum somewhere behind her, but only vaguely. Sam is in the very corner of her eyesight. Then Gollum cries out with glee.

"Yes!" She turns, and stands, staring at him. Undefined hatred and longing towards the golden ring in Gollum's hand fills her mind. "Yes!" She advances towards him, again, unable to control herself. "Precious! My precious!" She attacks him, grappling with him for the ring.

She screams.

A new pain, a fresh, penetrating pain has erupted across her back. She feels the blood seep out, soaking her back. She doesn't have to look around to know that she's back in the battle with Legolas and Gimli, instead of inside Mount Doom with Frodo. She doesn't have to turn to know there is an Orc behind her, as it is the only reasonable explanation for her shed blood. A loud battle cry sounds next to her, the sound of metal sinking its teeth into raw flesh, and then the sound of a body crashing to the ground. She half expects it to be herself, but realizes she's still upright. She turns, and sees Gimli standing behind her, pulling his axe out of the body of the Orc that was about to take her life. He nods at her once, and then turns to fight off some more of their enemies.

She collapses, knowing this world no more.

* * *

><p><strong>Onto the reviews!<strong>

**Luna - Yup! I got it up. It's underneath the link for the last dress. Hope you like it! And thanks again for creating Luna for me. =) Characters are always welcome. ;)**

**Gwilwillith - Would it surprise you if I said that even after all this time, I *still* cannot spell your name correctly? XD  
>"Finally" reunited? They were separate for like, what, two chapters? LOL. In their world, what, a week? XD<strong>

**CherryBlossomTrinity - Thank you! =D**

_Next time, on Alice in Middle Earth: The Return of the King_

_What now goes on around our young warrior as she lays in the midst of battle, unconscious? Where is Frodo? And what will become of the Quest to destroy the Ring? STAY TUNED!  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter. *cries***

**Disclaimer: I own only Alice. Luna belongs to LUNA GURLZ. All else belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson.**

* * *

><p>Frodo lays asleep in his over-sized bed. Birds sing in the distance. Slowly, he awakens. He sits up in the bed, and looks around. Immediately, he sees Gandalf sitting on the edge of his bed. He stares at the old man drowsily.<p>

"Gandalf?" He asks slowly, and the wizard's eyes twinkle. He laughs, and Frodo quickly joins him. Merry and Pippin arrive a breath later, very pleased to see him awake.

"Frodo!" Merry cries, and the two run forward, leaping onto the bed. Gandalf laughs even harder at his young friends, who laugh and hug each other. They are all pleased to see each other again. A Dwarf walks in.

"Gimli!" Frodo calls, his smile showing his happiness to see his odd friend. Gimli claps his hands and strides forward. Legolas comes in and offers the Hobbit a smile, who's quick to return it. He's surprised, however, when Aragorn follows the Elf, instead of Alice. "Aragorn!" The former ranger smiles at him.

They all stand around the bed, and Gimli wipes away a stray tear. Finally, Sam appears, and stares at Frodo warily. Frodo, however, smiles upon seeing him, and Sam quickly returns it. Frodo glances about.

"Where's Alice?"

"_**WOULD YOU PLEASE GET OUT OF MY WAY?**_" Comes a loud screech from down the hall, and everyone instinctively flinches. "_**I HAVE A SAVIOR OF THE WORLD TO GO GET REACQUAINTED WITH, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**_" Frodo glances up at Gandalf, a slightly scared look crossing his features.

"Don't worry, she's just…" Merry starts.

"Excitable." Pippin finishes. Gimli snorts.

"Ya shoulda seen the lassie at Helm's Deep." Aragorn winces again, and Frodo quirks an eyebrow at him. The King shakes his head. Legolas, however, has gone to the door.

"Miss Luna," He calls, "if you value your life, please, let Alice do as she wishes."

A moment later, their female companion comes hobbling through the door, in an obvious great amount of pain. However, she manages to mask it long enough to give Frodo a huge smile. Legolas holds her elbow gently, trying to not allow her to follow but also not incur her wrath. Luna stands in the doorway, ready to assist at any moment. Frodo tilts his head to the side.

"What happened to you, Alice?" She shrugs.

"When we were having the battle to distract Sauron, I kept having visions of what was going on with you. When you felt great amounts of fear or pain, I was evoked into your mind." She rolls her eyes. "I'm a bit pissed at the Valar for doing it, but hey, apparently it was 'important' or something or another. Cost me my back." Sam's brow furrows.

"Whaddya mean?" Alice gives him a bitter smirk.

"I felt, from behind Frodo's eyes, the pain of Gollum biting off his finger." Frodo's eyes widen. "Oh yes, I was there. That was the pain I was referring to earlier." She subconsciously rubs her hand, the same finger that Frodo lost. "I watched you grapple with Gollum for the Ring. But, before I could see what else happened, an Orc came up behind me and sliced open my back, from my left shoulder to my right hip." She nods towards the healer behind her. "Luna here says it's probably going to scar really bad, but as long as I keep exercising, it shouldn't hurt me later." Frodo nods slowly, pursing his lips. Alice rolls her eyes again, and turns around. She carefully lifts up the back of her shirt, hissing quietly in pain as she stretches the sutures. A harmony of quiet gasps follow, and she lowers her shirt.

Frodo can only describe the scar as hideous. It's a mangled, knotted thing, showing how much poison the blade had been dipped into before that Orc had gone to battle. Even though some kind of anti-dote has obviously been applied, it wasn't fast enough to stop the skin from scarring. The cut is deepest towards the center of her back, where bits of her spine are almost showing through. Part of her left shoulder-blade had been, at one point, totally exposed, judging from how thin the skin was over it. The widest point, and where the most poison was pushed in, is at her shoulder. The scar, including the mottled skin about it, is about four inches wide. The thinnest point, down at her hip, is just where the cut of the blade is now healing. The scar, as a whole, reminds Frodo distantly of a hill range, with the way that it's raised where the poison caused an infection, but the scar from the blade itself is lowered like a tiny valley in the middle. It's a disturbing comparison. When Alice turns around, he can tell that every breath is labored, every moment filled with pain, and she's barely managing to keep it in check, probably for his sake.

_A week later…_

Alice leans heavily against Legolas, who's helping support her. Her back still pains her, but she's well enough to stand for an hour or so without the urge to collapse at any second. They stand in the courtyard of Minas Tirith, along with a huge crowd. Legolas gives her a soft kiss on the forehead.

Aragorn is being crowned King.

He stands on the steps to the Hall, and Gandalf holds high the crown. He lowers it onto Elessar's head.

"Now come the days of the King. May they be blessed." The white wizard moves back, and Aragorn quickly takes his place, turning and smiling for the assembled crowd. They applaud and cheer loudly.

"This day does not belong to one man, but to all. Let us together rebuild this world, that we may share in the days of peace." The people cheer and clap again, Alice being the exception, unable to due to the pain. She smiles at Gimli, however, who looks up in wonder as flower petals begin to fall. Aragorn softly sings.

_"Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien._

_Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta!"_

A thought strikes Alice. SHE NEVER ASKED HIM ABOUT THE SONG HE SANG IN THE WILDERNESS BEFORE THEY GOT TO RIVENDELL!... She slaps her forehead with her palm, feeling incredibly stupid for having forgotten. Legolas quirks an eyebrow at her, but says nothing as Aragorn walks down among the people. Faramir and Éowyn bow low to their new King, and he gives a soft smile to the newlyweds. Éomer, who is now King of Rohan, also respectfully bows. The Elves, Alice included, then walk forward to greet him. He clasps a hand on Legolas' shoulder, and holds Alice's free hand, being careful to not cause her pain.

"Hannon le." He says softly, and they both smile. Legolas gestures behind himself with his eyes, and Alice ribs him gently. Aragorn, however, looks behind the Elf Prince. A banner with a white tree is there, and Arwen appears from behind it. They move forward towards each other, and Alice grins broadly. Aragorn takes the banner from Arwen, and hands it off to someone else. She has tears in her eyes, and lowers her head to him. He lifts her face gently, holding her chin in his hand, and she smiles. Aragorn simply gazes at her for a minute before wrapping her up in a passionate kiss, lifting her up and turning around with her as he does so. Everyone claps, and Elrond, who stands nearby, smiles. The two kiss again, and Arwen laughs.

The two continue to walk on, and come to stand before the four Hobbits. All four bow to him.

"My friends," Aragorn says in a slight reprimanding tone, and they look up at him, "You bow to no one." He lowers himself, kneeling before the Halflings, and everyone else quickly follows. The Hobbits are obviously embarrassed. When Aragorn stands, Alice hobbles forward, ignoring the aid that Legolas is trying to insist on giving her, and touches his shoulder gently. The King turns around. His brow furrows at the sight of tears forming in her eyes. "What is it, Alice?"

"When that which is gold, glitters again…" She says quietly, and realization dawns in the former ranger's eyes.

"No, Alice, no. Not now, not after…" She clasps his shoulder, quietly hissing in the pain it causes her.

"It's time, Aragorn." She holds up the vial Galadriel gave her all those months ago, and immediately, the members of the Fellowship swarm up. "I have to go. I have to go home." She turns to face them, "I've learned everything I can here. There are other worlds, other free people who need my help."

"Alice, no!" Pippin cries, and he and Merry rush forward, grasping her legs.

"We won't let you go!" Merry says. A sob catches in her throat, and though she wants to shoo them off, she can't for fear of her back.

"Merry, Pip, stop it!" They look up at her with tears, "Believe me when I say that this is just as easy for me as it is for you! I want to be selfish, I want to stay here forever…" She looks at Legolas, "I want to marry you, and live with you forever in your castle and meet your parents and, and, and-" she hiccups, the tears falling, "And go to Hobbiton and see the Shire, return to Rivendell, see the Misty Mountains, visit the Ents, see the Last Lonely Mountain, go see the Golden Hall of Rohan, dance under the leaves of Lórien…" A sob escapes, "But I can't. I have to go." She looks at Frodo, who stares at her, stock still, "It was your destiny to destroy the Ring. It is mine to go home."

"But, but, isn't home where the heart is or something?" Pippin asks, still trying to come up with a feasible excuse. She laughs bitterly.

"Yes, and I do consider this place to be my home, but…" She kneels down painfully to look her Hobbit friends in the eyes, "You guys have to take over now. Make sure these clumsy Big Folk don't get into _too_ much trouble." The four laugh a bit, the tears now falling on all of their faces. The Halflings hug her, "Be strong, guys. Only a few more miles to go." She wipes off the tears from Sam's face, "Besides, this isn't goodbye… It's just, 'I'll see you later'." Pippin hiccups.

"Then why does it feel like goodbye?" Sam asks, and she gives him a soft smile.

"Because it's a very uncertain later." She laughs bitterly, "I could be back tomorrow. I could be back next week. I could be back… yesterday." Gimli weeps openly. She holds out her arms, and he comes forward to give her a hug too. "Don't let any Dwarf tell you that you were foolish for becoming friends with Legolas, okay? You did a great thing, you just don't realize it. You didn't let something as foolish as prejudice get in the way of making a friend. Remember that." He nods, crying too hard to trust his voice.

Arwen helps her stand, and the two embrace, not needing words to express what they want the other to know. When they release each other, Aragorn also gives her a hug, and again, no words are necessary, although she does whisper, jokingly, that he would have never given someone a hug when they first met. He laughs a bit, and when they pull apart, he rolls his eyes at her. She turns to face Gandalf, who doesn't look for an embrace, but simply eyes her. A thought crosses her mind.

"This scar… it isn't going to go away when I go home, is it?" He shakes his head, and she purses her lips, staring at the ground. Suddenly, white robes envelop her vision as Gandalf gives her a hug, which she quickly returns. "I might miss you most of all." She says with a bit of a laugh, and he laughs a bit too.

"I doubt that very much." When they pull apart, Elrond has approached from the side.

"You have done a great many things in our world, Alice, daughter of Roxanne." She holds up a hand, and he quirks an eyebrow.

"You're wrong," She smiles, "Alice, daughter of Elrond of Rivendell." He smiles too, and clasps her shoulder with one of his hands.

"I could not be more proud of you, my daughter."

"Diola lle, ada." She whispers, and he nods his head.

"Alice…" whispers a soft voice. She turns around, and sees Legolas standing there, his fists clenched at his sides, and his eyes filled with pain. "Please. Don't leave me." Her mouth goes dry, and she tries to swallow despite it. "Please…. I love you." A tug like no other pulls on her heart.

"I wish desperately to stay…" She shrugs, feigning nonchalance poorly, "But I can't." She laughs grimly, "I have my orders, Legolas." It strikes her how most of the crowd has left, with the exclusion of the Rohirrim and the Steward. She sighs. "I lo-"her mouth is caught off guard by his suddenly claiming it. She engrains the feeling of his body pressing against hers, his want for her obvious, and the desperation of his love that is communicated across the kiss they now share into her mind. She prays to whoever's listening this moment will last forever… or, at least, that she will never forget this feeling. Finally, she pulls away, if only for the need of air. She looks into his eyes. "Do you remember that oath I made to you? All those months ago?" He nods. "I intend to keep that oath. Okay?" He nods again, not trusting his voice due to his tears. She walks past him wordlessly, unable to tell him goodbye.

She shakes hands with Éomer and Faramir, who both tell her that she is the greatest warrior they have ever had the pleasure of fighting with. Éowyn gives her a silent hug. Finally, tears staining her cheeks, she backs away from the group, who has closed in close together. She holds up the vial, and after a minute of fighting with it, manages to uncork it. She rolls her eyes, as though to say, 'of course I would be the one who would have an awkward moment during the tenseness'. She holds it up to them as a salute.

"See you on the other side, Alice." Frodo calls, and she looks at him with great pain.

"No… you won't."

She drinks the entire tiny vial in one swift swallow. Relaxing her body, she lowers her hand to her side and her gaze lands on Legolas as she seems to freeze. The vial slips from her hand, shattering on the stone ground below. Suddenly, she tips forward, and lands face-first on the hard parapet by the white tree. Her body, upon making contact, shatters into a thousand pieces. When the pieces stop moving, having lost all their momentum from the crash, start to smoke, and disappear into vapors in the air. A voice on the air sings softly past their ears as it catches up the smoke and disperses.

"_I'll come back, when you call me…_

_No need to say goodbye…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Song credits: "Song of Elendil" (I THINK!) by unknown, "The Call" by Regina Spektor.<strong>

**Reviews:**

**Luna - You're welcome! Yeah, tis short. Most of the story is about Frodo and Sam, and she isn't there for all that. -_- Thank you for being a faithful reader! I hope you stick around for Narnia! =D**

_**THE END OF ALICE IN MIDDLE EARTH: THE RETURN OF THE KING**_

_**...**_

_**OR IS IT?**_


	5. Epilogue

Alice coughs and sputters, feeling the cold liquid about her. She's completely bathed in darkness. She stands slowly, pain erupting across her back. Her suddenly short hair is only a little wet, thank goodness, as she has just realized that she's back in the sewer. After a very long moment, she gets to a full standing position, having to remember what it's like to walk in stilettos. A splash is heard next to her.

"Is the poor kitty hurt? Hmm?" Asks a strange voice. _"Oh no… I'm back here at the same moment I left… those men are still after me!"_ A familiar weight at her hip makes itself known at that moment, and she draws Ringil from its sheath. Another two splashes, as two more men drop down. She's surrounded and outnumbered.

"What the hell, man! You didn't tell us she was armed!" Says another voice.

"No matter, I bet she doesn't know how to use it." Sneers a third voice, and she hears the sound of a butterfly knife flicking open. A sharp intake of breath, and she instinctively deflects the knife with her own blade, her sheer strength knocking it out of his hand.

"I'm out, man, I'm out!" The second voice cries, and he immediately scales the ladder to get out of the sewer. Alice can't help but smirk.

"Ooo, so the kitty has claws, does it? We'll just have to get her declawed." The first voice says menacingly, and she can tell he must be the psycho sexual predator of the group. As the two lunge for her, trying to catch her off guard, she flicks Ringil from once side to the other effortlessly. Both men scream in pain, and the third man immediately tries to leave, now missing three fingers on each hand. The first voice howls, enraged. "Bad kitty! Daddy must punish." Just as effortlessly, she flicks her sword again, removing the man of all his fingers, quickly followed by each hand.

"Who's been declawed now, hmm?" She asks tauntingly. Pain ripples across her back, but she tries to ignore it.

A splash. He's fallen to his knees, bleeding profusely. She rolls her eyes, muttering an Elvish curse at him, before quickly escaping the sewer. The gang who had been following her had watched the entire progression, and immediately disperse, fearing to meet the same fate as their friend. She howls after them for one of them to call 911 so their friend doesn't die, but doesn't hear any kind of response. She sheathes Ringil, and staggers out to Bourbon street once more, barely finding her way.

_The next morning…_

Alice stretches in her large bed, trying to ignore the pain. Daisy, her only friend at the Moulin Rouge, comes in with some very, very strong Advil and a glass of water. She helps her get it down.

"I just can't believe a bunch of gangbangers would have poisoned knives. Isn't that kind of sophisticated or something?" Alice chuckles, remembering how, well, 'dull' her friend could be.

"Or something." Harry Zigler, her boss, enters at that moment.

"How is my precious Alice, mmm?" He says, big rosy cheeks over-enunciated with his monstrous smile. A part of her quails at the sight of him, but she musters her resolve.

"I quit, Zigler." He stops in his tracks. Both he and Daisy stare at her. "I've worked off the debt my Mother owed you, and I've probably worked off the debt I owe you for food and board. I'm leaving."

"And what will you do without me?" Zigler roars, now completely enraged at her insolence.

"I've been making enough money off my guitar playing, and I want to do it full time. You know it's been my dream to be on stage, and with my experience here at the cabaret, I'm sure I could ace any audition I wanted." She glares at him, harshly. "I'm leaving, Zigler. Tonight. I want my paycheck by this evening." He glares at her just as harshly, and raises his hand to backslap her. As his hand comes down, she grabs it, and twists his arm around with enough force to pop his shoulder out of it's socket.

"You broke my shoulder!" He roars again, and Daisy falls backward in fear of her, for lack of a better word, pimp. "How dare you!"

"Actually, I only dislocated it. Attempt to strike me again, and I will do much, much worse." She stands, the pain having mostly dispersed, and starts packing her few possessions. Zigler leaves with a huff, going to the ER to have his shoulder put back in place. Daisy stares at her in fear. "What's wrong, Daises?" She asks, using an old nickname for her.

"What's happened to you? You would have never dared to stand up to Zigler like that yesterday!" Alice chuckles darkly.

"A lot has happened since yesterday, Daisy." She throws her bags onto the bed, and then helps the ditz stand. "Goodbye. I'll miss you." She says, and then gives her old friend a hug.

"Goodbye, Alice." When they pull back, Alice smirks.

"If you ever need a place to stay, call me up, alright?" Daisy nods, and the two pick up her bags, carrying them outside to the cab Alice had asked her friend to call for before asking for pain medicine. Daisy stands on the sidewalk as Alice stands half inside the cab, half out. She stares at the Moulin Rouge for a long moment, and then smiles at her friend.

"See you on the other side."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>STAY TUNED FOR:<span>_**

**_ALICE IN NARNIA_**

**_ALICE IN HOGWARTS: THE FIRST WIZARDING WAR_**

**_ALICE IN THE REPUBLIC_**

**_ALICE IN FORKS_**

**_AND MORE!_**

_ (^Not necessarily in that order)_


End file.
